Hida "Silhouette / Nightshard" Marksmid
Appearance :Hida has an average athletic build with a full-figure. She has a thin scar along her left arm. :Her hair is actually black, but it turns white when she is in fighting mode (which happens to be most of the time). Her wild hair is secured with a silver pin. Clothing :Her clothes are made from Higfernan fur, which is heat-resistant. Notable Equipment :She also uses her silver hairpin to summon Kigt, her shadowbeast (he is a wyvern). He resides in an onyx stone hung from her neck. Personality :She has few emotions besides anger. When she is not angry, she is usually just uncaring, speaking with indifferent tones. On the rare occasions when she lets some emotions through, her hair turns back to its natural black. This is due to her extensive use of the Shadow State--it has eaten her emotions to what they are now. Her fighting style is also driven by anger and carelessness. Powers and Abilities :The powers of the Shadow clan were granted by their main goddess, Luna, the moon. :With two sets of personalities comes her powers. She is Silhouette most of the time, but turns into Nightshard--which is just her in shadow form with better powers--if her anger is pushed over the edge. :Hida has some abilities she may use regardless of which form she's in: :In either form, Hida can make shadow copies of herself. :She also has two ultimate attacks, both usable in either form: *1000 Black Arrows--Using her superior speed, she can shoot an enemy full of her shadow arrows. These are actually non-lethal, but leave the one being shot sickly for days after falling unconscious. *Dragon Bite--Hida engulfs someone in darkness and goes inside them, where she will rip them apart or at least seriously injure them. Silhouette :As Silhouette, Hida can materialize various shadow weapons which she pulls from her own shadow. :One of these weapons, her whip of darkness, can twist and grow to reach opponents. It can also grow spikes once a target is in its clutches, but this ability has its limits. :In this form, Hida is also quite the acrobat. She can jump inhumanely high as well as move extremely fast. Nightshard :As Nightshard, Hida literally becomes her shadow. :She can become transparent and insubstantial. She can throw needles made of darkness. :She can also create a mirror that sucks an enemy into a void of nothingness, in which they are randomly transported anywhere on whichever planet she is on (she does not generally use this as a fighting move, however, as it is very energy-consuming). :She is also able to create and jump into pools of darkness to escape danger. Weaknesses :Any and all light powers are strong against her, but that doesn't mean she'll be a pushover. However, noon is when her powers are at their weakest. :Her weapons are not very powerful, the strongest are her bow and arrows. :As Nightshard, she must keep in constant control over how far her anger shall flow or she could be lost as a shadow entity and never regain herself. :Any copies she makes forces her to split her power evenly between all of them--meaning she has far less power individually when she uses this ability, especially with the more clones she makes. :Her mirror and engulfing attack can also be deflected by light or defeated by a very strong mind. :Her engulfing move makes her terribly weak, only allowing her enough energy to get away to regain her strength. Other Abilities :In general, she heals quickly--but within reason. :Kigt, her wyvern shadowbeast, can only take so many hits while shielding Hida, as his kind were not meant for fighting, and she will share his pain the next day in full force. Relationships Marie "Virtue" Taylor :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Shale :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Angelus Haven :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Light Nomads :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :She was once an imperial princess from the same world as Marie. She was disinherited and banished after her experiments with the Shadow State (Nightshard form) left her in her current state. :She only actually cares about her brother Shale, whom she saved from the genocide of the Shadow Clan. Many were wiped out by the Light Nomads, including their parents. However, a good number escaped to the moon of a nearby planet. :On their way there, Hida attempted to carry out her mission of assassinating Marie Taylor, which ended up making her and her brother appear in our world. Her brother decided to join the Titans instead of the BoE, so they have an even more complicated relationship. :She always tries to be careful now when handling the Shadow State, but she can't resist pushing it to it's limits within herself. :She was born under the dragon mark, which is why her shadowbeast is a wyvern. The two are sworn enemies in the shadow realm. All members of the shadow clan gain their marks opposite to help harmonize them. :Legend says the Shadow clan was born from the moon. She calmed rogue shadows who had not found human masters. In return for their powers, she asked that they watch over her creatures. The shadowbeasts have lived in harmony ever since, and the Shadow Clan is watched over by their mistress who will never let them wholly die out as a people. :Many types of methods have been developed into disciplines of how to use the shadow powers. Hida herself uses Assassin Style. It is one that leaves the user with little care about personal safety, making it one of the most dangerous fighting styles. All shadow Clan children are taught this style until they are 13, then they may either choose to stick with it or begin training in another style. Hida has mastered the Assassin style. Very few Shadow Clan members can say that. :Though she does not need to kill her anymore, Hida blames Marie for her appearance in this world, and hates Angelus as he is a Light Nomad. Unfortunately for him, he is also the cousin of the one who killed her mother. :Having assisted in the destruction of the Mission Center, Hida is currently unaware of her brother's capture. Knowing he was not in either of the destroyed towers she assumes he is still with the Titans. The Brotherhood does not wish to invite her wrath should she find out. She has been kept away from his prison by being sent out on missions to assassinate and/or capture any titans she finds. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Nation and Outskirts Category:Shadow Clanners Category:Acrobats Category:Archers Category:Mirror-Users Category:Needle-Wielders Category:Phasing Category:Portals Category:Regenerators Category:Self-Duplicators Category:Shadowmancers Category:Shadow Traversal Category:Summoners Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Super Speed Category:Transparency Category:Whip-Wielders Category:Titans Together